


colours, unchanged

by Gal_tic



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Art, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Soulmates, I don't know how to tag this tbh, M/M, Painting, dan howell and phil lester au, it's an artsy look at how the audience sees dnp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gal_tic/pseuds/Gal_tic
Summary: Dan and Phil are colours on a canvas. Why are people so intrigued, then?Or: a look at how Dan and Phil's relationship to one another is one that cannot be fully understood.





	colours, unchanged

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was a spur of the moment brain leak! I had been trying to write Dan and Phil in an artistic, unconventional way and I think I may have somewhat managed what my intention was with this piece - feedback is very welcome, as I think this could promote interesting discussions about our relationship as an audience to these two lovebirds. 
> 
> As always, you can find me on Twitter @Galactic_Howell

It really wasn’t what everyone _assumed_ it was. 

Yes, they were in love. That much was apparent to everyone who saw them. Just...not in the way that everyone thought. 

Their love was soft pastels in a world of harsh colours found on bright advertisements that were plastered in every city they had explored together. 

They didn’t need words to express it. Even looks shared between the two didn’t explain the comfort they found each other. 

Dan was the lick of orange that ignited their deep rooted passion for each other that lead to the soft cobalt of twilight. He was the necessary spark that made tingles run through their bodies whenever they touch. He wrapped Phil up in warmth always, greeting Phil’s soft shades with a smile, and word of comfort. Dan was the healer and the warrior - as much as he didn’t like to admit it. 

Phil, on the other hand, was the soft breeze of a summer’s night drifting through the window. The calming touch of one who loved deeply, while still igniting hints of childish fun. He met Dan’s passion with a soft touch that always managed to even him out. A softer shade than Dan, yet providing the basis for their love to flower. No less or more important. 

Together, they were a splash of colour that compliment one another perfectly. A painting. People glancing upon this work of art - this collection of two lovers who only understood each other, could not fully explain it. 

There were many discussions, musings where they would analyze the colours - pointing out which colour stood for who, and what it meant to the overall piece. 

They always came up empty handed, though. 

How can one explain someone else’s way of loving to them? The colours laughed from the artwork, knowing that no one would ever be able to see into their little world. 

They could give hints - displays of affection for each other as lines and swirls on the painting would merge together for the briefest of seconds, appearing to comfort one another. 

This would make the audience of the work even more confused and frustrated, huffing and trying to delve deep into the psychology of the painting even further. 

Fights broke out, positions were taken, and strong friendships that had once caused flowers to surround the painting began to die. 

After all, wasn’t art meant to be appreciated?

Amongst the fighting, debating and analyzing, they had forgotten the initial beauty that struck each person who glanced upon the painting for the first time. 

_It didn’t need to be analyzed. The beauty stood for itself - having meaning to the two who inhabited it, and serving as a visual joy to those who looked upon it._

Years later, after everyone had forgotten about the painting, it remained unchanged. 

Two men, deeply in love, with no words needed. 

 

_What does a painting represent?_

_Two lovers captured, in their best moment, before their lives are fully spent?_

_Or, a period of time, to which the lovers will only know the true intent of?_


End file.
